I Don't Love You Any More
by Songficcer
Summary: Haruka has something to tell Michiru... What will happen if she does?


..I Don't Love You Anymore   
  
The song is called 'Anymore' and is sung by Travis Tritt. I don't own the song nor SM.   
  
Haruka walked into the class room, her school breifcase flung over one shoulder. Her appearance was, as always, ruggish and sexy. Even in the Mugen High School uniform, her appearance was one worth noticing.   
  
Haruka walked towards her desk and sat down. She pulled a book out of her bag and began to read, hearing giggles behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw a few girls huddled around desk smiling at her. She smiled and winked at them, making them giggle more. She then turned her attention back to the book in front of her. The girls continued to gossip.   
  
"Did you hear," said one.   
  
"Iie, what," asked another.   
  
"Tenoh-san and that Kaioh girl are no longer together!"   
  
"Are you serious? Haruka-san is available now??"   
  
Haruka groaned slightly. 'That 'Kaioh girl' is...' Haruka sighed. Those girls were right, and Haruka couldn't bring herself to say that Michiru was stil the love of her life. They were no longer togeher.   
  
Closing her book, Haruka stood and joined the giggling girls. "Konnichi wa, minna."   
  
The four girls swooned at the site of the tall blonde. Haruka smirked. Every one she was female here at Mugen, but she able to get more girls then the jocks. Not that she ever took any of them. Michiru had always been the one she'd be faithful to...   
  
Michiru...   
  
"Hello, Tenoh-chan,"the girls said at the same time, turning redder by the minute. The giggled more when Haruka grinned at them.   
  
Haruka teased the girls a few moments more. She heard a chair scrape against the cold tile of the floor and turned to see Michiru standing next to her seat. She narrowed her eyes at Haruka. Haruka gulped slightly, looking into Michiru's eyes.   
  
Why are you looking at me in such a way, Haruka wondered.   
  
Michiru sat down and Haruka excused herself to take her seat next to the sea goddess.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Michiru-san," Haruka said quietly.   
  
Michiru looked ahead, not once looking at the blonde.   
  
Haruka sighed and did the same when the sensai walked in.   
  
  
Haruka went to each class, wondering why Michiru was acting like this. Sure, they had broken up, but they both decided to stay friends due to their mission. That, and Haruka didn't want to lose Michiru completly.   
  
Haruka walked into her computer class and took a seat in the back row. She watched as Michiru came in and sat down a few rows ahead of her. After a few moments, the sensai walked in, told them what to do, and disappeared somewhere behind his own computer.   
  
Haruka quickly finsihed the assingment, glancing over everyone to see if Michiru was done or not. Deciding against common sense to leave Michiru alone, Haruka brought up a screen, typed in Michiru's student ID code. Afew moments later a small window appeared on her screen and Haruka typed, "Are you alright, Michiru?", and hit enter, sending the message to Michiru.   
  
She waited a few moments, holding her breath. She saw Michiru stop with her school work and look over her shoulder slightly, letting Haruka know she had gotten her message.   
  
Haruka waited again, and this time it was her turn.   
  
"I'm fine," said a small message box.   
  
Haruka replied, "Iie, you're not. Please don't lie to me..."   
  
"Why should you care, Haruka-san? We have broken up, I am no longer your responsability. You do not have to worry about me. Our relationship only goes as far as our mission. Nothing more."   
  
Haruka was seeing red. She was about to stand and yell at Michiru for such a reply, but she couldn't. Why did Haruka care so much and they had been apart for a few weeks?   
  
Because I still love her, she said to herself.   
  
Sighing, Haruka typed, "I will always worry about you, Michiru. But if you want me to leave you alone...then tell me to do so." She hit send and waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited some more.   
  
Haruka was about to send Michiru another message when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of the day. Haruka groaned and signed out of her folder, taking the computer back to the main screen.   
  
She grabbed her things and called out Michiru's name. She fought her way out of the class, cursing herself for wanting to sit all the way in the back of the class. Haruka quickly changed her books at her locker and walked outside, trying to find Michiru.   
  
But there was no sign of the Neptunian Princess.   
  
  
"World shaking!"   
  
"Deep submerge!"   
  
The two attacks flew towards the daimon, killing it. This monster had been difficult to kill, wearing both senshi out.   
  
Neptune looked at Uranus then began to limp home, her leg injured from an attack on her by the youma.   
  
Uranus watched as she began to leave, her voice and body failing her. In her mind, she saw herself calling out Michiru's name, running to her and carrying her home, then making love like it was the first time.   
  
Thru tears she refused to let spill over, Haruka found her voice. Chocking on her tears, she called out, "Neptune!!"   
  
The senshi by name stopped, but did not turn to face Haruka. She waited to see what the other woman had to say.   
  
But, Haruka couldn't say anything. Her mind was flooded with memories of *their* past. And to imagine Michiru with out her there in the future seemed even more bleak and cold then it already did.   
  
Neptune began to walk again, Haruka running slightly to catch up to her, but stopped. She called out Michiru's name again, but she kept walking on.   
  
Tears spilled over as Haruka thought of the only thing she could say to her to make her stop.   
  
"I love you, Michiru!"   
  
That worked. Neptune stopped and looked over her shoulder slightly to look at Haruka.   
  
Haruka tears rocked her body as she continued to yell out.   
  
"I love you! I have always loved you! I'm sorry for what I've done to make you see so lowly of me, Michiru..I never wanted that! I always wanted your happiness. Always before mine...I'd do anything to have you back..."   
  
Haruka collapsed, covering her face with her hands. She felt so foolish for crying and losing control like that. And in front of Michiru just seemed to make it worse.   
  
Haruka could hear footsteps in the dark, but ignored them. She felt soft, warm hands on her cold, upper arms. The hands gently made their way to her own hands, removing them from her tear stained face. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Michiru's face.   
  
Haruka felt her hands cup her face. And she felt nimble fingers gently wipe the tears from her face. The hands dropped from her face to her sides were they lightly rested there. Haruka felt warm lips on her neck, and she sighed, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around Michiru.   
  
Haruka felt Michiru lay her head at the base of Haruka's neck, her breath tingling Haruka's skin.   
  
"Did you mean what you said," asked a small voice after a few minutes of silnce.   
  
Haruka nodded and tightened her grip around Michiru.   
  
"Hai. I'm tired of pretending I don't love you any more..."   
  
~I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore   
I can't hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes anymore   
My tears no longer waiting my resistance ain't that strong   
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone   
And I'm tired of pretending...I don't love you anymore   
  
Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you   
Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle anywhere, next to you   
My heart can't take the beating, not having you to hold   
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul   
It says I can't keep pretending...I don't love you anymore   
  
I've got to take the chance or let it pass by   
If I expect to get on with my life   
  
My tears no longer waiting   
Oh my resistance ain't that strong   
Oh my mind keeps recreating a love with you alone   
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore...~


End file.
